


Counter punch

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinji's a runner for many reasons





	Counter punch

Loving Shinji and managing to stay with him was hard. Shinji had been making it mission to keep away from Aki as much as he could. He had been pushing him away. Running away and sending so many mixed signals that anyone would have been confused. Anyone else weaker wold have given up.

Maybe if they were still kids Aki would have given up. maybe if he had not had years of putting up with Shinjiro’s bullshit he would have cracked and ran away like Shinji so obviously wanted. Yeah, younger him would have been unable to stand up against Shinji’s bullshit.

He would have cried, he would have ran. He would have been unable to take it. That was understandable. Shinji knew him best. He had known him the youngest and he had always known how to hit hard.

But that was then and this was now. Shinjis still could aim at the sensitive spots but the thing about having years of this sort of thing was that Aki had built up a sort of tolerance. It was hard to focus on the hard words when he was looking at Shinji and trying to see past it all.

It was easier to see past it all these days. Aki was tired. He just wanted to reach out. He just wanted to love Shinji and the mixed signals were making it so damn hard. One minute Shinji was doing everything he could to support him and the next-

He was in full retreat mode. Was it the guy thing? Aki really doubted that. As a matter of fact while it felt like Shinji would throw that out to make him back off it just did not ring true.

Because if Shinjiro was really bothered about the boy thing then things would go very different with them. Shinji would not be affected by the obviously boy parts of him would he? Shinji was the one that focused on him all intent and with focus when Aki was training.

Or when he was out the shower. Or when he was working out without a shirt. He was the one that looked at Aki that sort of way. If he was bothered or turned off by the guy thing then wouldn’t he not focus on the parts of Aki that made him a guy?

Instead it was as if it did not bother him. So why should Aki act as though he was bothered or that he should take Shinji seriously if he ever tried to brush him off that way?

The guy thing was not a bother for him. Shinji was Shinjiro and as annoying and fickle as he could be then… well honestly. Aki was not going to be better off without him in his life. They had come too far. They knew each other so well. Too well.

Taking it to another level was no problem for him. He wanted to. If only Shinjiro would let him. That was the real agony. No matter what, Shinji just would not let him in at the moments when he needed to let somebody in.

Anyone else would have given up long ago but, Aki was not anyone. As Shinji would say he was too dumb to give up.

X

Aki always had people around him. Not a big change from when they were younger but Shinji had to deal with the fact that Aki had people that were not him.

Not that it was a bad thing. Aki having other people to rely on. That was a good thing, that should be a good thing but it still pissed him off sometimes. Mostly because these little idiots only saw that they wanted to see. They did not see Aki at all.

Especially these fangirls of his. Aki had always been cute but it was hilarious how people flocked around him now. It was so silly to have to see because these idiots saw what they wanted to see. They did not see Aki at all.

They saw the parts of him that they liked. Shinji could not blame them for focusing on the good things. He was guilty of that too. Of just looking at Aki and thinking of the good things they had or the good things they did together.

Sometimes he got caught up in trying to make a place for Aki to have to turn to. Shinji did not want to speak of the worst possible scenario but he was not blind to it either. He was not foolish.

He knew he was hurting Akihiko. He wished he never would have to again. He wished he never had to bring pain to him again. He wished that he would never make Aki cry again but he could not have that. He could not swear that. He could never make that promise.

Because that was not how things worked here. That was just not how things worked for him at all. He was on a tight string and he wanted so badly to let go but he could not. If he were to let go what would happen? There was too much depending on him staying strong and fighting back.

But the chance to have Aki for himself. all to himself not just stealing him with bits and pieces. Bits of Aki that no one knew or no one understood. It was selfish to want that. Selfish to strive for that but Shinji was doing it anyway wasn’t he.

And Aki, that oblivious idiot. It was like he had no idea how he looked and how he looked at Shinji sometimes. If Shinji was not living on borrowed time he would-

Hell, what could he do? He was a Deadman walking with his fate already decided. He could not have it. He could not have Aki any closer but he was so desperate for more of it.

Just a few moments more. Just a few touches more. More sparring. More of watching over him. More of making him smile. Call him greedy but Shinji wanted that a bit more. For as long as he was able before he had to make Aki cry again.

X

He would make Shinji trust him. He had worked this hard and long for him to depend on him. Shinji would turn to him soon. Aki was not the same brat he had been when they were younger. He just needed a bit more.

He sat back and watched as Shinji turned his head away as he lay under him. He was flushed all the way down his neck. He could press this. He should press this. Before Shinji could throw up even more walls at him. Before he could escape any further.

Aki leaned back down with his hands sinking into Shinjiro’s hair. His mouth sought Shinji’s and he had a startled moment when the mouth he was seeking turned to him and accepted him before he could move any further. His hands tightened as he relaxed. Maybe the running was over for now- but he knew Shinji better than that.


End file.
